


Masterpiece

by anxiousflowergirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Minor Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousflowergirl/pseuds/anxiousflowergirl
Summary: "If art is eternal, somebody's gotta pin the artwork to the wall, yeah?"
Relationships: Deidara/Yamanaka Ino
Kudos: 1





	Masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This is my first time writing for these two. Hope I do them justice since they're my OTP lol. The story is based on this post https://gallusrostromegalus.tumblr.com/post/157385333273/critical-perspective-etherialism 
> 
> Not edited, I wrote this in a hurry cause I can't handle how cute they are.

_Art is something that blossoms for an instant before withering away. Art is beauty that lasts for just a moment. To me, the essence of art is - an explosion!_

Deidara honestly couldn’t take anymore explaining to people in his final project exhibition, he has been working on this for weeks and no one in the room was able to catch the essence of his art. Art wasn’t meant to be kept in museums, he just hoped he can destroy everything in the end.

After he got his grades in the bag that is.

The two people just nodded with blank looks in their eyes and went away, Deidara scoffed. Some people wouldn’t know true art if it bit them on the face.

“Dei!”

A voice all too familiar washed all his negative emotions away, Deidara’s eyes fell on his blonde girlfriend, who’s hair wasn’t in a ponytail like it usually is. The side of her face was covered by her bangs, the long blonde locks flowed down her back. Her sleeveless green turtleneck paired with her olive flared pants hug her nicely as she tried to run in her black heels.

Deidara’s body reacted faster than his thoughts, he swooped Ino in his arms and swung her around as she let out a small shriek. For weeks he hasn’t been giving her any attention as his final project was the main focus but hugging her now, he can smell her flowery perfume and how her body fits very nicely to his.

“Dei stop! Put me down!” Ino tried to wiggle her way out of his grip but it just made him hold her tighter.

“I haven’t hugged you like this for weeks, let me savour this, yeah,”

A soft smile crept up on Ino’s face as she felt her feet slowly touching the ground again but still being held tightly by the artist. She finally held him back and caught a whiff of the cologne he was using with a faint smell of clay still lingering. She didn’t mind, she always loved it, it was a Deidara signature.

_“Ahem.”_

Hearing the clearing of the throat, Deidara let go of Ino and both blondes turn towards the sound. Frankly, it came from her pink-haired friend, carrying a bouquet of flowers.

_Ino’s_ bouquet of flowers.

Sakura has been waiting awkwardly as the two lovebirds showed PDA. God, she wished Naruto could’ve come so at least she wasn’t feeling too much of a third wheel. “Congratulations on the exhibition Deidara-san,”

Sakura’s hand was extended and Deidara shook it firmly, muttering a quick thank you before his attention fell on the bouquet on Sakura’s other hand. “Assume that’s for me, yeah?”

Ino grabbed the bouquet from her best friend slash rival and held it out to him. An arrangement of Irises, Heathers, Poppies, and Hibiscus was wrapped with an orange and red coloured paper. A small bird sculpture perched on a single orange rose. “Congratulations on the exhibition!”

_God, Ino is hopeless._

Deidara’s face turned a slight shade of pink and he took the bouquet from her hands before his expression broke into a wide grin. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to a deep kiss, not caring who may see. Ino’s eyes widened in shock but soon gave in anyway.

_They’re both hopeless._

Sakura felt awkward again, she looked around, hoping to find someone to get her out of these two blondes. Her eyes scanned the crowd and saw a familiar redhead coming towards her. Waving to him with her left and pointing to the couple with her other, her face practically said _help._

Sasori couldn’t believe in his so-called friend, he was sure Deidara has lost his mind, who in the right mind would make out on their final project exhibition? His presence wasn’t noticed by the blondes, Sasori grabbed Deidara by the collar and yanked him back.

“That wasn’t nice, yeah!” Deidara fumed, turning towards his red-headed best friend.

Sasori gave him a look.

“This isn’t the park, Deidara, this is your final project exhibition,” Sasori started “You can go suck on each other's face after this is all done.”

Deidara wanted to argue but Sasori was right, he let out a growl before patting Ino on the head a muttered a quick and sincere thank you. Just then, Kurotsuchi called him to talk to Onoki about one of his art. Deidara bid Ino goodbye before walking towards his childhood friend.

Ino’s face was still red, almost as red as Sasori’s hair judging from how warm her face feels. She tried to fix her breathing and turned to Sakura to ask her if she wanted to go to the bathroom. What she saw was Hidan and Tobi making kissing faces with Sakura laughing behind them. Ino fumed.

From afar, Deidara let out a small smile hearing his girlfriend smacking Hidan and Tobi before running after them outside.

~*~*~*~

Deidara flopped on one of the chairs as Onoki finally left the exhibition. He didn’t know what made the old man stayed for so long even after everyone had left. He let out a long breath, tired after all the event that happened. He leaned back on the chair and closed his eyes when he felt a sudden cold object pressed on the side of his face.

Ino laughed when Deidara jumped from the sudden temperature change. He shot her a small pout before taking the cold drink from her. He chugged the drink down, realizing he hasn’t drunk anything today because his attention was elsewhere. Letting out a relieved sigh, he noticed Ino from the corner of his eye, enjoying her own drink. Standing.

Deidara stood up from his seat, nodding his head towards it in a way of offering it to Ino. “I’m not tired, you should just sit down, Dei,”

“Now that wouldn’t be very gentlemanly of me, yeah?”

“Since when you were a gentleman?” Deidara pouted.

“You hurt me, princess,” Ino laughed at the nickname before turning to him.

“Take me around?”

Without missing a beat, Deidara took her the hand and started walking with her around the exhibition. Explaining every detail from each and every one of his art with Ino listening closely. She loves it when Deidara talks about his passion, there was that glow in his eyes every time anyone mentions his art.

Every single one of his sculptures captures the beauty of nature, ranging from birds and other eight-legged creatures that Ino isn’t too fond of. The first time she saw him making them and then throwing them to the wall when it was finished was surprising. She thought he was pissed but the wide grin on his face said otherwise.

In a way, she saw his vision of art being something instant. Just like her flower bouquets, it was nice while it lasted.

They stopped in front of a sculpture that she doesn’t see very often. It was a bird, but it was created from what seemed to be a thousand little flower sculptures. Ino stepped closer, not believing her eyes. The amount of time and effort it needed to create something so complex and beautiful was unimaginable.

Deidara’s explanation stopped when he saw her admiring his main project. He dedicated this piece to her, someone who stuck by him through the bad and the good. “You can touch it, yeah,”

“I don’t want to destroy such a masterpiece,” Deidara snorted at her words. Did she actually forget?

“Just throw it on the wall, the essence of art is an explosion!” Deidara stepped closer to her, standing right behind her smaller frame.

Ino usually agreed to his statement but this was different, she never had anyone dedicate something, an artwork nonetheless, to her. “I really can’t with this one,”

Deidara pouted. “Since when you agree with Sasori-danna, yeah?”

“Wha-“

“You think art should be eternal, yeah?” Ino was cut off before she could say anything. That really wasn’t what she meant and she knew how _pissy_ Deidara could get when it comes to people’s different view on art.

“You know that’s not what I meant,” For a second thought, she could see his eyes glint with mischief but before she could comment, she was already pinned to the wall next to the sculpture. The drink on both of their hands fell to the floor, creating a small puddle on the carpet floor.

Deidara’s lips brushed lightly against hers, sending jolts of electricity through her body. She opened her mouth to protest but he smashed their lips together, Ino let out a small moan. He grabbed both of her wrists with one hand while the other roamed her body, exploring every inch of it.

Ino tried to pull back but she was sandwiched between him and the wall. She tried to wiggle her hands out of his grip but it was no use. _Strong ass motherfucker._

Deidara pulled back after what seemed like hours, to Ino at least, with a mischievous grin on his lips and eyes filled with lust. His head dipped down to tease her ear, Ino let out a yelp and he could feel her struggle even more under him.

“Dei, w-what are you-“ Deidara lifted his head and stared into her deep blue eyes with his own. He licked his lips before whispering.

“Well, if art is eternal, somebody’s gotta pin the artwork to the wall, yeah?”

~*~*~*~

Bonus:

Sakura was losing her shit, she shouldn’t have just barged in but it was a public space! She didn’t need to knock. She growled for the image would have been kept in her memories forever.

“What the fuck are you doing?” She looked up to see Hidan staring at her red face with a raised eyebrow.

Sakura couldn’t even say anything and just pointed towards the door. Hidan pushed her to the side and swung the door open before he spilt the drink he was holding.

“In the name of Jashin…” Hidan shut the door as hard as he can before turning towards the rest of the Akatsuki. “HEY DICKHEADS DEIDARA’S FUCKING IN THE EXHIBITION AGAIN!”

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! For those who stuck around until the end, thank you! I hope you guys enjoyed the fic! Criticism is very appreciated since its been a while since I wrote anything.


End file.
